The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in a particular example described herein, more particularly provides a fiber optic delivery system and side pocket mandrel removal system.
It would be very desirable to be able to use an optical line, such as an optical fiber or other optical conduit, to monitor production from a well, for example, to monitor water encroachment, identify production sources, evaluate stimulation treatments, gravel packing effectiveness and completion practices, etc. It is known to use fiber optic lines to transmit indications from downhole sensors, to communicate in the downhole environment and to use a fiber optic line as a sensor.
However, fiber optic lines may be damaged in operations such as gravel packing, expanding tubulars downhole, etc. For this reason, it would be beneficial to be able to install a fiber optic line in a completion, for example, after a completion assembly has been installed in a well and gravel packing operations are completed, or after an assembly has been expanded, etc.
Therefore, it may be seen that there exists a need for improved fiber optic delivery systems. Such delivery systems could include systems for making optical connections between optical lines in a well. Other applications could benefit from the advantages provided by these systems, as well.